


King

by rereis_senpai



Series: Karakuri Perriot [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Name analysis, Spoilers for Whole Game, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereis_senpai/pseuds/rereis_senpai
Summary: He had it all.He was the leader of a magnificent pack of followers who sought him out for support. His hair was purple with light stains adorned along the tips of his curled ends. Heck, even his name was king!He was truly destined to lead those under him as their king.What a joke that is!





	King

**Author's Note:**

> _Another introspection????_  
>  Of _Kokichi???_  
>  _Again????_

King.

Kings ruled over their kingdom. They were considered royalty and were often sought out for advice as the leaders of their land.

 

Royalty.

Purple was considered the colour of royals, considering it’s luxuriously smooth when accenting the gold that lines the clothing fit for royalty.

 

Ouma Kokichi.

`Ou- king.`

 

He had it all.

He was the leader of a magnificent pack of followers who sought him out for support. His hair was purple with light stains adorned along the tips of his curled ends. Heck, even his name was king!

He was truly destined to lead those under him as their king.

 

_What a joke that is!_

 

His life is a whole joke.

 

`Uma- horse.`

_King horse._

 

A noble king paired with such a silly animal. A whole joke.

His name truly mocks him.

 

His noble pack is filled with infamous pranksters who smudges the streets with mischief.

A whole joke. A complete laughing stock.

But that was their gimmick. They brought silly crimes to the streets and deterred investigators from the tricky and depressing ones.

In all technicality the detectives after them should be bowing down to them in gratitude for servicing them with a fun and harmless case for them to solve.

But that’s a lie because all they do is steal the focus from what’s important.

Ouma grins from under his hat as his cape wavers behind him. From the tall building he had perched himself on, he could truly grasp the beauty of this magnificent city he has infected. He shifts his gaze downwards to the piling heap of metal that lit up the street with blues and reds with every swing.

He stands up and feels the wind breathing behind him, his cape fluttering around in theatrical dramatics. He contemplates whether or not to satisfy the cops below but settles for escape.

He may be a joke but he’s no idiot.

 

But that’s also a lie isn’t it?

From what he’s gathered of the Killing Game he’s been stowed in, Monokuma tells the truth. He sets up rules and abides to them, despite how inconvenient it may be to the bear. He enforces the rules and provides them with truths hidden a playful lilt.

There’s an audience.

Ouma’s act is as opaque as ever and he wonders if maybe his mask is too opaque. He may not want to get close to anyone, but he doesn’t want everyone to shun him and his lies away.

 _They need it._ He insists. _They need him. They need his **lies.**_

What a joke.

 

He goes over the evidence and concludes that an audience is indeed present. Whether or not the third party remains anonymous, it doesn’t matter, because he’s got a plan- several of them- waiting to be hatched.

So when Monokuma presents the Motive videos, he knows that’s his cue to execute a plan of his.

Hopefully they’ll give him the benefit of the doubt and believe him just this once.

 

Pathetic really. He should’ve known that the students had no sense of forgiveness when it came to him. To be fair, he probably shouldn’t have poked at fresh wounds this morning. Still, they should at least hear him out before shutting down his idea entirely.

Now he has to work around this nuisance with a new plan of his own.

He huffs and fiddles with the camera that loiters atop his table. They should be grateful that he’s actually thinking of a way to get them out! They should all bow down in gratitude that he’d even think about a rescue plan involving them all!

They should bow down to him, because unlike Kaede, he’ll actually end the killing game.

_Hah! Nice try._

 

He bites his lip as their numbers dwindle.

He should’ve seen this coming. He should’ve acted before they did.

He was supposed to protect them. He was supposed to take care of those under his ruling.

But alas, that’s the cold hard truth right?

_There’s no one for him to call his own._

_There’s no one loyal to him._

_No one for him to trust._

How pathetic.

 

He scripples down notes for each profile, and manages a half-assed diagram depicting each murder, linking the victims and culprits together. He forces himself to not scribble over Korekiyo’s portrait, and instead directs himself to the detective perched on the far corner.

_Trustworthy?_

 

Yes, but at a cost.

He believes him, and Kokichi believes in his capability to decipher truths and lies.

The detective doesn’t disappoint, and he offers the boy to join his organisation- rebuild his empire.

The boy declines, opting to shun away the true beauty of lies and embracing the hard truth.

So be it.

 

He dangerously walks the fine line between truths and lies, and twists the path accordingly. He hopes that just this once, the detective will accept his lie as the truth, and lead the others to his merciful road of despair.

He grits his teeth as the poison courses through his system. They run marathons throughout him, searing his every vein and he forces himself to concentrate at the matter at hand.

He hisses as Momota drags him through the floor, and outright cries as every nook and cranny of the stairs trail painfully against his throbbing back.

 

Heh, what a fine kingdom he conquered.

 

_Sike_


End file.
